New Family
by starck29
Summary: Tout le monde le savait... Ils lui avaient tous menti ! Menteurs ! Menteurs ! Lily Luna Potter était révoltée, elle venait d'apprendre que sa vie n'est rien qu'un horrible mensonge. Mais, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, elle allait tout faire pour retrouver sa nouvelle famille... Sa VRAIE famille.
1. Lily Luna Potter

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonjour bonjour, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic pour vous, centrée une nouvelle fois sur Rose Weasley. . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : Lily Luna Potter ?**

Lily courait, elle aurait voulu échapper à cet enfer. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, malheureusement. Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes. Elle entendit une voix l'appeler dans son dos, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était Rose, sa cousine Rose. Évidemment, c'était toujours elle qui réagissait le plus vite dans ce genre de cas. Lorsque Hugo leur avait avoué sortir avec Scorpius Malefoy, lorsque Lucy avait dû expliquer à son père qu'elle n'entrerais pas au Ministère de la Magie après ces études à Poudlard, lorsque James avait décidé d'abandonner toute idée de vie sereine en suivant les traces de Luna Lovegood, à chaque fois Rose avait été là pour les soutenir. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle était là.

\- Lily s'arrêta une fois arrivée au bord de la falaise, elle ne comptait pas sauter. Sa cousine la rattrapa rapidement, toute aussi essoufflée qu'elle.

\- Tu savais ? Demanda Lily

Rose ne lui répondit rien.

\- Évidemment, murmura la blonde, tu le savais. Tu le savais ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Rose !

\- Je suis désolée Lily, je… Je n'en avais pas la preuve, mais je m'en doutais. Ma mère s'en doutait depuis un moment et j'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents sur le sujet. Je n'avais pas tout compris ce jour-là, juste suffisamment pour savoir que ça concernait l'un de vous trois et votre mère.

\- Je vois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Lily ?

\- J'ai besoin de… De m'éloigner de tout ça, de vous d'une certaine façon.

\- Pour aller où ?

La Gryffondor ne lui répondit pas.

\- Si tu fais ça, lui dit sa cousine, tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas réveiller.

\- Tu diras à mes parents, que je suis désolée. Pour toi aussi.

\- Comment ça ?

_\- Petrificus totalus !_

Rose s'écroula au sol, pétrifiée. Elle vit Lily partir dans une autre direction, incapable de crier ou d'essayer de la rattraper.


	2. La fugue

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre. J'ai fait une petite erreur la semaine dernière, cette fic sera centrée sur Lily Luna Potter et non pas sur Rose Weasley, ça se sera pour une prochaine fois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : La fugue**

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit où elle comptait aller, Rose ?

\- Non, oncle Harry, sinon je vous l'aurais dit tout de suite. La seule et unique chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle veut s'éloigner de nous.

\- Ça va nous aider ça, pesta le Gryffondor

\- Et si, commença Hermione, non… Elle ne ferait jamais ça.

\- Si tu as une idée Mione dit-là, au point où l'on en est.

\- Harry, tu crois que Lily aurait pu partir voir Malefoy pour tout lui raconter ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas Hermione ! S'écria Ginny, Lily n'irait pas voir la fouine voyons, jamais de la vie.

\- C'est vrai que tu es bien placée pour le savoir, rétorqua Ron acide

\- Ce serait possible Mione, lui dit Harry, si elle veut vraiment mettre de la distance avec nous…

\- Dans ce cas, allons le voir directement, décida Ron

\- Trop risqué, Lily risquerait de partir à nouveau et retour à la case départ.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes Mione ?

~o0o~

Après avoir pétrifié Rose, Lily s'était empressée d'appeler son balai et son sac d'un rapide _accio _puis elle était partie. Le temps était catastrophique, heureusement pour elle, elle avait des lunettes de protection. Sinon entre le vent et la pluie, elle ne pourrait pas voir quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pensait pas que ces parents aient pu lui cacher ça, lui cacher qu'elle était une Malefoy, lui cacher que son vrai père était Drago Lucius Malefoy, et non pas Harry James Potter. Et pire que tout, Rose le savait et ne lui avait rien dit !

La blonde finit par arriver devant un petit manoir au milieu de la campagne anglaise, bien moins impressionnant que celui des Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de venir finalement, mais tant qu'à être là…

Elle se posa au sol et descendit de son balai. Elle le prit sous son bras, releva ses lunettes et commença à avancer vers l'entrée. Ce manoir appartenait jadis à la famille Maugrey, jusqu'à ce que leur dernier héritier ne le quitte durant la première guerre contre Lord Voldemort pour ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Aujourd'hui, il était entretenu par Susan Bones, une ancienne connaissance de ses parents, mais c'était également une amie de son… De son père, c'était bizarre à dire. Lily n'était pas idiote, elle savait où sa famille la chercherait en premier, et le manoir Maugrey ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée avant un long moment.

Elle toqua à la porte et quelqu'un lui ouvrit.


	3. La rencontre

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince qui a corrigé cette fic.. Voilà le chapitre trois, avec l'arrivée de Drago, enfin. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : La rencontre**

Le lendemain matin, Lily quitta le manoir Maugrey après avoir chaleureusement remercié l'hôtesse des lieux pour son hospitalité. Connaissant sa famille, ils avaient déjà dû demander à toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait et à Drago Malefoy si elle n'était pas chez eux. Enfin, c'était ce que ces parents auraient fait si jamais Hermione ne leur avait pas suggéré autre chose, mais cela, elle ne le savait pas encore.

La blonde arriva quelques heures plus tard devant le manoir Malefoy. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, et si jamais son père ne voulait pas la connaître ? Et si jamais Hugo prévenait les Weasley ? Non, rien de tout cela ne se produirait, c'était ce qu'elle devait se dire.

Elle marcha d'un pas résolu à travers les jardins avant de frapper quelques coups sur la porte.

Drago Malefoy était en train d'étudier les détails du dossier Turpin, la dernière affaire dont il avait la charge, lorsqu'il entendit les trois coups sur la porte d'entrée de son manoir. Scorpius et Hugo étant sortis, il était tout seul. Il se leva de sa chaise et se décida à aller ouvrir. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas Granger, Potter ou même pire : Weasley. Blaise lui avait dit que la gamine Potter avait fugué la veille. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il remarqua que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clé, Scorpius avait encore dut oublier de le faire. Il ouvrit la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger alors qu'il n'était qu'à peine neuf heures du matin.

Il se retrouva face à une fillette. Il la connaissait de nom, privilège de côtoyer des héros de guerre probablement. C'était bien Potter, mais ce n'était pas la bonne génération.

Potter… Je sens que je vais regretter ma question : tes parents savent que tu es là ?

Non, répondit la blonde d'une toute petite voix.

Je vois. Et dans l'idéal, je suppose qu'il faudrait que cela reste ainsi.

S'il vous plaît ? tenta la blonde

En adulte raisonnable, il aurait dû la ramener immédiatement à ses parents, mais ça… Cela aurait été le cas premièrement si elle n'avait pas fugué, hors elle devait avoir une bonne raison de l'avoir fait, et deuxième si jamais il n'avait pas une furieuse envie de casser les pieds aux Gryffondors. C'était idiot et gamin, il le savait, mais si le destin remettait de force Potter et sa clique sur sa route, autant en profiter un peu.

C'est bon, tu peux entrer, mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

Merci… Monsieur.

Le Serpentard releva l'hésitation dans sa voix, mais ne fit aucune remarque dessus, ces parents avait dut lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il n'était qu'un vil manipulateur égocentrique et adepte de la magie noire.


	4. Retrouvailles

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince qui a corrigé cette fic. Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

Tandis que Lily se trouvait au manoir Maugrey, son cousin Hugo, domicilié au manoir Malefoy, avait reçu deux lettres de son ancienne famille. La première était de sa génitrice et la seconde de sa sœur. Il les ouvrit tout de même, par simple acquis de conscience.

Sa génitrice lui apprit simplement que Lily avait fugué et qu'elle espérait qu'il savait où elle était et qu'il la prévienne elle ou ses parents si c'était le cas. Le tout enroulé d'excuses et de quelques faux-semblants des plus hypocrites. Il en était dégoûté.

La deuxième lettre venait de Rose, sa sœur. Elle lui demandait des nouvelles, de lui. Et également de veiller sur Lily si jamais elle était avec lui. De juste veiller sur elle. Le roux ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer chez les Weasley, mais il ne semblait plus être le seul à vouloir couper les ponts avec eux.

Il jeta la première lettre dans la cheminée allumée, et rangea la seconde dans une des deux commodes de sa chambre.

Peu avant midi, le lendemain, Scorpius et Hugo rentrèrent de leur petite balade matinale. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Ils allaient se promener une heure ou deux autour du manoir, juste tout les deux.

Père, nous sommes rentrés.

Il n'a pas l'air de t'avoir entendu Scorp', lui dit son petit-ami après quelques secondes de silence.

Il dort peut-être encore, marmonna le blond.

Dans la cuisine ! Répondit l'actuel Lord Malefoy.

Les deux adolescents le rejoignirent et virent qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Une jeune fille était avec lui, blonde. Hugo pourrait la reconnaître entre mille, c'était sa Lily.

Lily ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Bonjour, Hugo.

Vas-y Lily, tu peux y aller, je vais finir et je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt.

Merci monsieur.

C'est à ce moment-là que Scorpius remarqua quelque chose de troublant chez la cousine de Hugo, il trouva en cet instant qu'elle lui ressemblait, plus qu'elle n'aurait dut.

Je vais vous laisser entre vous, leur dit Scorpius

Merci Scorp'.

Lily et Hugo quittèrent la cuisine et rejoignirent la chambre de Hugo au premier étage. Elle était joliment décorée, dans des teintes neutres. Ni vert ni rouge. La blonde jeta un œil à la petite commode de son cousin et vit qu'il y avait plusieurs photos encadrées posées dessus. La plupart étaient des photos de Scorpius et lui, mais une autre image l'interpella. C'était une photo de leur enfance, ils étaient tous les trois dessus : Rose, Hugo et elle.

Tu n'as jamais pu nous oublier, c'est ça ?

Oui, mon seul regret en partant a été de vous perdre Rose et toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Lily ?

Je ne peux pas vous le dire, pas encore.

Bordel ! Tu es consciente que si les aurors te retrouvent ici, ils seront en droit d'arrêter M. Malefoy et Scorpius pour enlèvement de mineur ?

Ils ne feront rien de tel Hugo, tu as ma parole.

Comment peux-tu… Non, murmura-t-il, non … Drago Malefoy est …

Ne le dis pas Hugo, tu as raison, mais ne le dis pas s'il te plaît.


	5. Interlude

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince qui a corrigé cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : Interlude**

La situation était devenue tendue chez les Weasley suite à la fugue de Lily Luna, chacun était retourné chez soi. Rose s'était empressée d'envoyer une lettre à Hugo. Elle n'avait plus revu son frère depuis qu'il était parti, six mois plus tôt. Elle espérait, à défaut d'une réponse, qu'il lise au moins cette lettre. La rousse savait à quel point Lily et Hugo avaient été proches, alors peut-être qu'il veillerait sur elle. Elle donna la lettre à Anastasia, sa chouette, espérant qu'elle arriverait rapidement à bon port.

Les premiers jours au Manoir Malefoy furent particuliers pour Lily. Drago, Scorpius et Hugo, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre tout les trois, et la blonde était un petit peu comme un grain de sable dans leur mécanique bien huilée. Mais elle se sentait bien chez eux.

Elle avait retrouvé Hugo, et cela n'avait pas de prix à ces yeux. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans la même maison à Poudlard, il avait mis de la distance avec elle, et elle en avait beaucoup souffert.

Une après-midi, trois ou quatre jours après son arrivée, alors que Lily était en train d'admirer les fleurs dans les jardins du manoir, Drago vint la voir.

\- C'est Astoria qui avait commencé à les planter après la fin de la guerre. Elle le faisait avec l'aide de deux de nos elfes, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça mourir avec elle.

\- Je suis désolée pour votre femme Mr Malefoy.

\- J'ai appris à vivre avec cette douleur. Pourquoi es-tu partie de chez-toi, Lily ?

\- Des… Des problèmes familiaux.

\- Graves ?

\- Compliqués monsieur, mais merci.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Drago, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit en plus.

Le blond esquissa un sourire, alors que Lily était rouge de gêne. Scorpius et Hugo arrivèrent à ce moment-là, revenant d'une balade en amoureux.

\- Père, les lys n'ont ils pas besoin d'être entretenus ?

\- Si tu as raison Scorpius.

Durant la soirée, alors que Lily sortait tout juste de la douche, ses cheveux encore légèrement humides, quelqu'un entra toqua à sa porte.

\- Deux minutes, j'arrive, répondit-elle

\- Elle termina de s'habiller avant d'aller ouvrir, à Hugo. Il entra, les yeux fatigués.

\- Pensaient un peu à dormir la nuit, les tourtereaux.

\- Très drôle Lily, rigola-t-il, tu lui as dit ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas pu. Je… Je vais le faire, avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.


	6. Révélations

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince qui a corrigé cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Révélation**

Lily se réveilla, elle avait un horrible mal de tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil à gousset, il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin. Au bout de quelques minutes elle réalisa quel jour c'était. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, le 1er janvier. Elle sorti de son lit lorsque trois petits coups rapides et secs furent frappés sur sa porte.

\- Lily, tu es réveillée ? C'est Hugo.

\- Entre, Hugo.

Le rouquin s'engouffra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole, potion contre la gueule de bois.

La blonde la prit et l'avala, sa tête la fit beaucoup moins souffrir.

\- Merci.

\- Habille-toi et descends Lily, tu es _encore _la dernière réveillée, lui dit Scorpius en rigolant

\- Il n'est que dix heures et j'aime bien dormir moi, lui répondit la blonde

\- Marmotte, va.

Le Gryffondor quitta la chambre précipitamment, évitant de justesse l'oreiller que Lily lui jetait à la figure. La blonde s'habilla rapidement et descendit jusqu'au salon. Personne, il n'y avait personne. Et Hugo qui venait de lui dire de se dépêcher… Il s'était fichu d'elle, ou bien…

Elle vit deux mains lui couvrir les yeux, la rendant ainsi totalement aveugle.

\- Ne bouge pas Lily.

\- Si c'est une blague Hugo, elle n'est pas drôle du tout.

\- Tu vas voir, suis moi.

Il la guida tant bien que mal jusqu'à une autre pièce du manoir. Il enleva ses mains de devant ses yeux.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire ! Hurlèrent deux voix de concert.

\- Comment … Comment est-ce que vous avez su ? leur demanda Lily, émue.

\- C'est Hugo qui nous l'a dit, lui répondit Drago.

La Gryffondore se retourna vers son cousin et le serra dans ses bras, reconnaissante.

\- Merci Hugo, merci. Tu ne sais pas ce que… Ce que ça représente pour moi.

\- On est une famille, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Oui, une famille.

Elle se détacha du rouquin et se retourna vers les deux Malefoy.

\- Merci Scorpius, Drago.

\- Ce n'était rien, lui dit Drago, vraiment.

Lily passa l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie, ils s'étaient vraiment coupés en quatre pour elle. Mais, il y avait quelque chose dont elle aurait voulu leur parler, mais elle ne trouvait pas comment le faire. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas rapidement, ça allait la bouffer, ce secret allait la bouffer.

Finalement, après dîner, elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte du bureau de Drago.

\- Entrez, lui répondit le blond.

Elle s'executa, refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Il y a un problème Lily ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, enfin, pas totalement. C'est quelque chose que je voulais te dire Drago. C'est …

\- Je t'écoute Lily.

\- Je suis …


	7. De l'autre côté

**Chapitre 7 : De l'autre côté**

Après le dîner, Drago monta directement dans son bureau, il devait régler certaines choses. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir déjà eu la visite de Potter ou de Weasley. Si il était un minimum logique, il devait bien de douter que sa fille avait trouvé refuge au dernier endroit où il avait envie d'aller. Quoique, Potter était peut-être bien dénué de toute logique, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Mais par acquis de conscience, le blond décida de contacter quelques uns de ces vieux amis.

Il leur déverrouilla l'entrée de sa cheminée, et quelques minutes plus tard, deux personnes passèrent à travers : Flora Carrow, directrice du département de la justice magique, et Blaise Zabini, avocat dans le domaine de la protection des enfants. Le Serpentard venait inconsciemment de provoquer une bataille judiciaire en contactant ces deux amis.

\- Pourquoi tu as tenu à nous voir aussi tard Drago ? lui demanda la plus jeune

\- La fille de Potter est chez moi depuis quatre jours, je veux savoir pourquoi. Elle a fugué mais n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.

\- Je vais te le dire moi Drago, Potter et Weaslette sont en plein divorce.

\- En plein divorce ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que Potter a appris pour Weaslette et toi, et il ne l'a pas supporté.

\- Est-ce que la Gazette est au courant ?

\- J'ai réussi à faire étouffer le scandale, lui répondit la brune, mais bizarrement, Potter semblait très prompt à vouloir tout révéler aux paparazzis. Ça cache quelque chose.

\- Vous pouvez tout les deux ouvrir l'œil ? Pour savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit.

\- Pas de soucis, lui répondit Flora d'un ton enjoué, ça fera un peu d'animation. Je m'ennuie ces dernières semaines, il ne se passe plus rien d'intéressant. Et je ne peux plus retourner sur le terrain comme avant, étant maintenant un ''membre important de notre société qui se doit d'être sous protection à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.''

Les deux Serpentards esquissèrent un sourire, leur amie était une battante, une femme d'action, une fille énergique et impatiente, elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine faite pour rester chez elle toute la journée, ni une stratège politique comme avait put l'être de leur temps Amélia Bones et Astoria Greengrass, sa regrettée femme.

\- Et toi Blaise ? lui demanda Drago, tu peux me prévenir si tu vois passer les dossiers relatifs aux enfants Potter ou Weasley.

\- Tu veux dire de Lily Luna Potter ? Il n'y a qu'elle à être mineure encore parmi leur trois enfants.

\- Par acquis de conscience Blaise, regarde aussi les dossiers des autres enfants Weasley encore mineurs.

Que ces salauds ne tentent pas quelque chose contre lui en servant de Hugo, pas après l'avoir abandonné !

\- Je ferais ça.

Drago salua ces deux amis qui repartirent, juste avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte de son bureau.

\- Entrez, répondit-il

C'était Lily, elle entra rapidement avant de refermer la porte.

\- Il y a un problème Lily ? demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, enfin, pas totalement. C'est quelque chose que je voulais te dire Drago. C'est …

\- Je t'écoute Lily.

\- Je suis ta fille.

Et là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait put résuciter que cela lui aurait été égal. Lily Luna ... Potter, non, Lily Luna Malefoy, était sa fille. Le fruit de son aventure avec Weaslette.


	8. Une famille

**Chapitre 8 : Une famille**

Rose fixait désespérément le ciel depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Elle avait espéré, il fallait croire à tort, que Hugo lui aurait répondu. Son petit frère lui manquait. Elle n'aurait jamais dut le laisser partir, la dernière fois. Il … D'abord lui, et maintenant Lily. Tout les deux … ils n'étaient plus là …

Ces parents essayaient de conserver un semblant de vie normale, mais … elle ne le pouvait pas. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était au dessus de ces forces.

Dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la magie, la tension était palpable. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, les deux anciens ennemis jurés, étaient baguettes tendues.

\- Où est ma fille Malefoy ?

\- Navré Potter, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je te jure que si jamais tu lui as fait le moindre mal je te …

\- Tu ne feras rien Potter, et tu sais pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis, grâce à toi, un citoyen libre de ce pays.

Le blond rangea sa baguette et tourna les talons. Potter ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, et il ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre chacun des membres de sa famille. La guerre était déclarée.

Drago rejoignit le Magenmagot, avec un peu de chance ils allaient enfin parvenir à un accord avec les conservateurs concernant le cas de la nouvelle dictature argentine. Les conservateurs refusaient d'appuyer l'embargo économique du pays sans obtenir de grosses concessions sur d'autres domaines. C'était ce qui fatiguait Drago avec la politique : devoir toujours négocier avec ses opposants, au lieu d'imposer sa vision des choses. Heureusement pour lui, Blaise et Flora étaient là pour l'y aider. Potter était idiot si il pensait qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver Lily, pas après ce qui était arrivé à Hugo. Hors de question. Il … lorsque Hugo avait fugué, suite à la réaction de ses parents, il était arrivé frigorifié et épuisé, ce qui était normal, mais il était également arrivé blessé. Il avait plusieurs coupures à la jambe, probablement faites par un sort. Il l'avait soigné, mais quelques heures de plus … Il préférait ne pas y penser. Et pour Scorpius et Lily, il ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. Il protégerait Hugo comme n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille. Comme un Malefoy.


	9. Trahison

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince qui a corrigé cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9 : Trahison**

Une silhouette transplana dans ce qui semblait être un vieux manoir sorcier, moins imposant et beaucoup plus sombre que le manoir Malefoy à l'époque où Lord Voldemort en avait fait son quartier général. Elle traversa le petit parc qui se situait devant la bâtisse et rentra. L'intérieur était tout aussi noir et sombre que l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas un portrait aux murs, il n'y avait pas la moindre décoration d'ailleurs. La silhouette arriva dans un petit salon où l'attendait une autre personne.

\- Lord Malefoy, salua-t-elle

Son hôte l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'installer et à continuer son histoire.

\- Votre fils accueille depuis plus d'une semaine déjà la fille Potter sous son toit. Qui plus est, il me l'a dit lui-même, il s'agirait apparemment de sa fille, une bâtarde qu'il aurait eu avec Ginevra Potter.

\- Très intéressant, ceci explique donc le récent divorce des deux traîtres à leur sang. Potter et Weasley … Il aurait fallu tous les exterminer lorsque nous en avions l'occasion. Nous aurions dû en faire un exemple au lieu de les laisser sous surveillance.

\- Je ne peux qu'approuver vos dires Lord Malefoy, néanmoins, si nous l'avions fait, ils seraient devenus des martyrs pour ceux qui nous résistaient. Qui plus est, je pense qu'aujourd'hui c'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient en vie.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Excusez cette indiscrétion Lord Malefoy, mais, je ne vois pas votre femme.

\- J'ai dû… parfaire son éducation, dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je vois. Une dernière chose, avant que j'oublie, votre petit-fils est en couple avec le rejeton Weasley qui a fugué il y a quelques mois.

Au Manoir Malefoy, la vie avait fini par reprendre un cours à peu près normal. Scorpius et Lily avaient commencé à se rapprocher, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur père, mais également de Hugo, qui souhaitait voir sa sœur de cœur heureuse. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre pour les deux Gryffondor. Et Lily avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Un soir, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, son cousin vint la voir. Il savait ce qui la tourmentait, il était passé par là lui aussi.

\- Comment tu as fait Hugo ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça a été dur, mais… J'ai coupé les ponts avec tous ceux qui vous connaissaient pour éviter le moindre problème. Mais, ce sera plus simple cette année crois-moi, maintenant qu'Albus et Rose ne sont plus à Poudlard. Il ne reste que nous deux.

\- Merci.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera moins dur cette fois… On sera ensemble cette fois.

Il passa un bras autour de ces épaules et l'attira contre lui pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Ensemble Lily, ensemble.


	10. Rentrée mouvementée

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince qui a corrigé cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10 : Rentrée mouvementée**

Lily et Hugo venaient de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques mois avant leurs ASPICS, mais ce serait probablement les plus longs de tous. À peine avaient-ils franchis les portes du train, que tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, ainsi que les murmures. Le divorce express des Potter avait fait la une de la Gazette durant toutes les vacances. Les deux lions s'enfermèrent dans un compartiment, seuls. Hugo ferma les rideaux violemment.

\- Ils m'énervent ! ragea-t-il, avec leurs regards et leurs murmures.

D'un geste réconfortant, Lily l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Ensemble Hugo, on y arrivera.

\- Désolé Lily, c'est juste que … ça m'énerve de revivre ça une deuxième fois, et avec toi.

\- Ils se calmeront vite ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui rassura son amie, dès qu'ils auront trouvé un autre sujet de potins.

\- J'espère, murmura-t-il, j'espère vraiment.

Drago était à nouveau seul au Manoir Malefoy. Hugo et Lily étaient retournés à Poudlard et Scorpius était logé au Ministère dans le cadre de sa formation au bureau des aurors.

Quelques jours après la rentrée scolaire, il reçut par hibou une convocation du Ministère de la magie : Ginny Weasley, ex madame Potter, l'assignait en justice pour détournement de mineur. Le blond se permit un sourire, ses avocats allaient lui tomber dessus, il allait tous les appeler. La rouquine voulait jouer, alors ils allaient jouer.

Il contacta Flora par poudre de cheminette, pour s'occuper d'une autre affaire. Les deux Serpentards décidèrent de se retrouver dans l'un des clubs privés du chemin de Traverse en début d'après-midi. Ces endroits étaient très prisés auprès des hommes politiques, des sangs-purs, … pour leur discrétion. Cela en échange de quelques avantages, bien entendu.

\- Alors ? lui demanda la brune une fois qu'ils furent tout deux installés avec une tasse de thé à la main. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Flora but une gorgée de thé.

\- Du earl grey, mon thé préféré.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as prévenu Weaslette pour Lily ?

Elle lâcha sa tasse sous le choc.

\- L'immonde petit veracrasse, jura-t-elle, ce n'est pas moi Drago. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça, tu me connais non ?

\- Oui, mais je préférais m'en assurer. Et, désolé pour le veritaserum, je devais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas mêlée à ça.

Le blond rentra chez lui précipitamment. Mais avant d'avoir pu planifier ses représailles, il vit qu'une deuxième lettre était arrivée en son absence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Tous mes admirateurs se sont décidés à m'écrire aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Il ouvrit la missive et la lut. Elle était de Gringotts, son père venait de lancer une procédure pour le déshériter.


	11. La notion de famille

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince qui a corrigé cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 11 : La notion de famille**

Drago arriva à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Son père venait de lancer une procédure pour le déshériter, et il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. En pénétrant dans la banque, le Serpentard se retrouva nez à nez avec Bill Weasley. Forcément …

\- Weasley, le salua-t-il

\- Malefoy, répondit le roux, bon courage pour gérer ton père.

\- Et toi ta sœur.

\- On s'en charge, prend soin de ta famille.

Le briseur de sort quitta la banque, laissant le blond surpris. Ce dernier se dirigea vers un guichet, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Excusez-moi, je souhaiterais parler à Maître Ragnar s'il vous plaît.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur Malefoy, lui dit le gobelin sans pour autant lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Il termina d'écrire sa phrase et se leva. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond fut conduit dans une petite salle où l'attendait le gestionnaire des comptes de la famille Malefoy. Maître Ragnar était au service de sa famille depuis deux générations, il était loyal et avait des principes. Enfin des principes à géométrie variable, mais c'était déjà plus que beaucoup des membres de son espèce.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, le salua la petite créature, je vous en prie installez-vous. Je suppose que vous êtes là au sujet de votre père.

\- C'est exact Maître Ragnar, répondit le blond en s'asseyant

\- Évidemment. La demande est à proprement parlée légale, mais elle n'a aucune chance d'aboutir, avec les bons appuis.

\- Des appuis qui seront, je suppose, payants.

\- En or ou en nature, Monsieur Malefoy. Tout dépendra de vos appuis. Votre fille pourrait intéresser nombre de personnes influentes.

\- C'est hors de question, elle n'a rien à voir avec cela.

\- Toute chose à son prix. Mais si vous ne pouvez pas payer …

\- Qui serait intéressé par Lily ? demanda Drago après quelques secondes de réflexions

\- Vous pourriez obtenir une réponse favorable du Lord Parkinson en titre … Monseigneur.

Au Terrier, Ginevra Weasley, l'ex-madame Potter, était en pleine dispute avec ses frères aînés. Bill et George étaient de passage chez leurs parents, et Ginny vivait là en attendant … c'était à se demander ce qu'elle attendait. Ses deux frères ne comprenaient ce qu'il avait pris à leur sœur en attaquant Malefoy en procès.

\- Ce que tu fais Ginevra, lui dit Bill, c'est … c'est indigne de ce que nous sommes. Ta fille est partie parce que TU n'as jamais voulu avouer que TU avais eu une aventure avec Malefoy. TU l'as cachée à tout le monde, même à Harry. C'est de TA faute si Lily est partie.

\- Je ne te permets pas Bill, il s'agit de ma fille ! Je me bats pour qu'elle ne finisse pas entre les mains d'un … d'un mangemort !

\- Tu oublies que c'est le mangemort, comme tu le dis si bien, qui a sauvé Harry au Manoir Malefoy !

\- Ça suffit ! hurla soudain Arthur Weasley, une bonne fois pour toute : STOP !

\- Mais papa …, commença la rousse

\- Un mot de plus, Ginevra, et quarante ans ou pas je te punis comme la gamine que tu es devenue, et crois-moi, tu t'en souviendras pendant longtemps de cette punition. Bill, George, c'était très gentil d'être passé nous voir. Quant à toi Ginny : tu vas te trouver un nouveau logement et un travail, et je te conseille de le faire rapidement.

Dans une ruelle sombre bordant l'Allée des Embrumes, Flora attendait la venue d'une personne importante. Elle devait faire disparaître quelqu'un de ce monde, dès que Lord Parkinson aurait sauvé l'héritage de Drago, il lui arriverait un malheureux accident. Et pour cette mission elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne digne de confiance : La traqueuse. C'était une assassin des bas-fonds qui ne laissait jamais de traces de son passage.


	12. Sa fille

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince qui a corrigé cette fic. J'ai fait le choix de sauter le procès en lui-même , j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop décus, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12 : Sa fille**

Le procès venait de se finir, la séance s'était achevée sur le témoignage de Rose Weasley, un témoignage qui avait été … Surprenant. Cela avait été une aubaine pour ses avocats, et un malheur pour celui de Ginny. Lily n'en revenait pas non plus, elle ne pensait pas que sa cousine prendrait ainsi la défense de son, de son père. Ça lui faisait encore bizarre à dire.

La blonde tournait en rond dans un couloir du tribunal, attendant que le jury rende son verdict. Est-ce qu'elle allait devoir retourner chez les Weasley ? Après ce que sa mère avait fait, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Détend-toi Lily, lui dit Hugo en l'attirant contre lui, tout vas bien se passer.

\- Mais, si jamais le jury décide que je dois vivre avec elle, Hugo ? Ou bien qu'ils décident que Drago ne ferait pas un bon père, et qu'ils décident que Scorpius …

\- Tu as entendu le témoignage de Rose ? Et ceux d'avant ?

\- Je … Oui, mais …

\- Très bien, alors tu sais que c'est gagné non ?

Malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire croire à Lily, le rouquin n'était pas plus rassuré qu'elle, tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire était parfaitement vrai, mais il n'était pas serein pour autant. Si sa vie chez les Malefoy lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était qu'il était toujours possible de retourner quelqu'un à son avantage. Et, il ne savait pas jusqu'où Ginny était capable d'aller.

\- Lily, Hugo, ils … ils ont pris une décision, venez.

Les deux Gryffondors retournèrent vers la Salle d'audience, appréhendant de plus en plus la fin de ce procès. En le voyant passer devant lui, Drago maudit Ginny de leur faire subir ça. S'il n'était pas certain de finir à Azkaban, il s'occuperait d'elle personnellement.

Ils quittèrent le tribunal soulagés et heureux, une heure plus tard. Ils avaient gagné, Lily avait eu peur, elle avait eu peur que ce ne soit Ginny qui n'obtienne sa garde.

\- Lily, Hugo, appela une voix.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent, surpris.

\- Scorpius et moi vous attendons au manoir, leur dit Drago, vous nous rejoignez plus tard.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Les deux Malefoy transplanèrent et les laissèrent seuls. Rose était en face d'eux, se triturant les mains dans son t-shirt, les yeux baissés. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle les avait interpellé, elle …

\- Rose, lui dit Lily en s'approchant d'elle, merci. Merci pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

\- Rose, s'avança à son tour Hugo, je … Pourquoi ?

\- Vous me manquez tous les deux. Ce n'est plus pareil depuis que, depuis que vous êtes partis. Je …

Se consultant du regard un instant, Lily et Hugo prirent la rousse dans leurs bras, la serrant le plus fort possible. Ils étaient heureux de la revoir, de la retrouver.

\- Tu veux … on peut te présenter si tu veux à … à notre famille.

\- Oui, confirma Lily, notre famille.

Les Weasley étaient sortis du tribunal beaucoup plus rapidement et étaient partis par petits groupes. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés chez ces derniers, Arthur et Molly au Terrier, Charlie en Roumanie retrouver ses dragons, Bill et Fleur à la chaumière aux coquillages, Georges et Angelina chez et Ginny … et Ginny était partie toute seule.

Le trio d'or venait d'arriver chez les Weasley-Granger, Harry était mal depuis son divorce avec Ginny. Il ne pouvait pas balayer d'un simple revers de main plus de vingt ans de vie commune. C'était impossible pour lui.

\- Rose est rentrée avec Albus ? demanda Ron en se rendant compte de l'absence de sa fille

\- Tu sais Ron, lui dit sa femme, je crois qu'elle ne rentrera pas ce soir. Il arrive un moment où … où il faut laisser nos enfants voler de leurs propres ailes. Et se contenter d'être là si elles fondent lorsqu'ils s'approchent trop près du soleil.

\- Tu le penses réellement Mione ?

\- Elle a raison, lui dit le Survivant, il faut savoir laisser partir nos enfants, parfois pour toujours.

\- Elle est toujours ta fille Harry. Tu lui as changé ces couches, tu étais là lorsqu'elle a commencé à marcher, tu l'as accompagnée sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter sa baguette, tu as été là quand elle craignait d'avoir raté ses BUSES : c'est ta fille Harry, et elle le restera.


	13. Epilogue

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince qui a corrigé cette fic. Nous arrivons donc à la fin ce cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous auras plus, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 13 : Épilogue**

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis le procès. Rose avait gardé contact avec ces parents, bien évidemment, mais elle avait aussi sympathisé avec Scorpius et Drago. Et puis il y avait eu Flora. Les deux femmes étaient devenues très proches, très rapidement. Et puis, sans vraiment savoir comment, elles s'étaient embrassées. Cela s'était passé lors d'une soirée qu'elles avaient passé toutes les deux, la semaine précédente. Mais depuis, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou, elles s'évitaient, ce qui avait le dont d'agacer tout particulièrement Scorpius. Cet après-midi-là, il toqua trois fois à la porte de sa chambre et entra.  
\- Il va falloir que vous vous parliez, Flora et toi, et rapidement.  
\- Mais Scorpius, c'était …  
\- Ne dis pas que c'était une erreur, tu ne le penses pas sincèrement.  
\- Et pourtant, c'est le cas ! hurla-t-elle, elle a presque l'âge de nos parents !  
\- Et ? En quoi est-ce important ? Vous avez vingt ans d'écart et alors ?  
\- C'est …  
\- Écoute-moi bien Rose Weasley, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as des sentiments pour elle. Alors vous allez vous parler, mettre les choses au clair, et si vous allez dans le mur et bien tant pis.

Lily, elle, avait repris contact avec son père adoptif, Harry Potter. Car, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé et le fait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le procès qu'avait sa mère biologique, elle le considérait toujours comme son père. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, comme père et fille. Et la blonde avait même réussi l'exploit de réunir ces deux pères dans la même pièce, et ils en étaient tout les deux sortis vivants.  
Contrairement à Rose, car il était évident que sa cousine et Flora allaient se reparler, Lily n'avait personne avec qui partager sa vie. Elle prenait la vie comme elle venait, mais à part son père et les parents de Rose et Hugo, elle n'avait plus de contact avec ses cousins, oncles et tantes Weasley. De même qu'avec ses grands-parents. James la tenait pour responsable du divorce de Harry et Ginny. Sa mamie, Molly, ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée qu'elle était la fille de Drago, et certains de ses cousins plus âgés lui reprochaient le fait d'être une demi-Malefoy issue d'une aventure extra-conjugale. Alors, elle avait coupé les ponts. De toute façon, Rose et Hugo étaient avec elle.

Les aurors classèrent les morts des lords Parkinson et Zabini : meurtre par une ou plusieurs personnes inconnues. Après quatre mois d'investigations, ils n'avaient trouvé ni arme, ni mobile et cela arrangeait bien Drago, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils remontent jusqu'à lui.  
\- Ils n'élucideront jamais ces deux meurtres alors ? lui demanda Flora après l'annonce de la fin des deux enquêtes  
\- Aucune chance.  
\- Lily est au courant de ce que tu as fait ? Si elle l'apprend, elle ne te le pardonnera pas. Et puis elle comprendra que c'est nous qui l'avons tué.  
\- Elle n'en saura jamais rien.  
La brune parut soulagée.  
\- Et avec Rose, vous en êtes où ? lui demanda Drago en souriant  
\- On va essayer, et voir où cela nous mène. Peut-être que l'on se séparera, peut-être pas. C'est … cette histoire est tellement étrange, tu sais ? On ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois, j'ai le double de son âge et puis nous sommes des femmes toutes les deux. C'est, je suis ouverte aux couples homosexuels Drago, tu le sais bien, mais je n'ai des aventures qu'avec des hommes jusqu'à présent.  
\- Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais ne la blesse pas s'il te plaît.  
\- Jamais Drago, jamais.  
Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter, mais de sujets plus légers.

Après l'échec de son procès, Ginny avait dû fuir le monde sorcier. Dès qu'elle quittait le Terrier, elle était moquée par tous les sorciers qu'elle croisait dans la rue. La gazette avait couvert son divorce avec Harry puis le procès qu'elle avait intenté à Malefoy. Deux échecs retentissants dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle vivait parmi les moldus, sans faire de magie, comme une cracmolle. Quelle ironie, elle qui était si fière de sa famille et de sa magie … elle se retrouvait simple secrétaire pour un politique moldu local.

Narcissa Malefoy observait le corps de son mari, raide mort. Il avait fini par mourir, paisiblement dans son lit. Enfin paisiblement, dans les bras d'une amante, évidemment. Mais elle ne savait pas laquelle ; il en avait eu tellement.  
La blonde vida le manoir après que les aurors aient emmenés le cadavre de Lucius. Mais avant qu'ils ne partent, l'un d'eux, Dawlish, vint lui poser quelques questions. C'était le commandant du bureau des aurors depuis plus de dix ans, mais ce n'était pas l'auror le plus compétent qui soit, loin de là même.  
\- Lady Malefoy, votre défunt mari avait-il tendance à beaucoup boire ?  
\- Quand quelque chose n'allait pas oui.  
\- Je vois. Était-ce le cas ces derniers jours ?  
\- Je ne saurais vous le dire Commandant, navrée.  
\- Bon très bien. Et pardonnez-moi pour cette question des plus indélicate, mais votre mari avait-il des amantes ?  
\- Oui, il en avait beaucoup.  
\- Je vois, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.  
Et le verdict tomba : une MST. Heureusement qu'elle faisait chambre à part avec lui depuis des années. Quittant le manoir où ils avaient habité, Narcissa transplana dans le salon d'un autre manoir, son sac sur l'épaule.  
\- Mère ?


End file.
